Heaven Fell
by Sanhime Megami
Summary: Something or should I say someone strange has landed in Karakura town and life there will never be quite the same again. UryuXOC
1. Prologue

Through the night sky

A bright young star falls

Energy to land

The change is felt

Those below look to the sky

And seeing that star

They know its power

But not what it truly is

What she truly is

Harm will be caused

As the heavens scream for her

And hell looks for her

Love will be felt

And hearts will connect them

In sweetness

The battle is here

And the fate of the world hangs

In the balance


	2. Falling

All of Karakura Town watched in awe as a bright shooting star fell to the ground. The regular humans smiled and simply marveled at its light, whereas the Soul Reapers, the Quincy and the few powered humans looked up and sensed its true power.

This was no star this was something totally different and extremely powerful. Whether it was friend or foe no one could be quite sure. But one thing was for sure all of the connected worlds were watching Karakura town that night.

Kisuke Urahara looked up at the sky and smiled. "Looks like today is going to be interesting. Ururu, send a message to all our friends here in Karakura Town and tell them that we should look for this… thing that fell and keep it safe from Aizen. Tell them they can bring it here if they want and we'll keep it. Besides I want to do some experiments on… whatever it happens to be."

"Attention, all those with spiritual powers Kisuke Urahara recommends we get the thing that fell from the sky just now to prevent Aizen getting a hold of it. You can bring it back to the shop when you've got it. Thank You." Ururu said to the fighting force in Karakura.

Uryu sighed. He disliked doing what that idiot said but he intended to find out what it was anyway and even if he managed to find it he probably would be unable to keep it in his house. So he dashed out of his house only to be greeted by what seemed like millions of hollows. "Shit," he thought "I forgot about Hollows, but it only makes sense they'd be here." He ran by shooting just the hollows in his way, he'd leave the rest to the soul reapers who he could see were already killing them left right and center. As he made a mad dash towards the energy he sensed that he coming up on it much faster than he should be and while this thought ran through his head he noticed a girl running from a huge hollow towards him. He grabbed his bow only to find it was over ten times the size it should normally be. He killed the hollow with one giant arrow.

"Thank you so much you killed it I was so worried it was going to eat me thank you!" The girl said ecstatically without pausing once for breath. She was a strange person to say the least. For starters she was dressed all in rags that looked like she had been in several fights but she had no muscle mass or look of ruggedness; she was simply scrawny and weak looking like she hadn't eaten a full meal in a very long time. And more over she was definitely the source of the spiritual energy.

"What the hell are you doing out here alone if you can't even beat a hollow on your own?" Uryu hissed as he shot Quincy arrows in all directions.

"I fell." She smiled sweetly like what she was saying was the most normal thing in the world.

"You fell? Ok, but that doesn't answer the question of why you're here." Uryu sighed getting frustrated.

"See I was running up there." She pointed to the sky. "On the bridge made of clouds over the earth and I fell, so the clouds broke and landed down here." She laughed and Uryu noticed for the first time the large cuts on her arms and legs.

"Wait, never mind I don't have time for this; I need to get you to Urahara's." Uryu said as he collapsed from the spirit pressure. The girl was left on her own. She glanced around, panicking, hoping to find someone to help them. She looked down at Uryu and his bleeding arms, knowing his injuries were her fault. She sat there wondering what to do. She reached out and touched his forehead, looking into his mind. She saw the place he was going to take her and the path to it. With that information in mind she slung his arm over her shoulder and started to half carry half drag him to that place.

She arrived at Urahara's Shop tired and out of breath. She reached up and knocked on the door with a shaking hand. No answer. She knocked louder.

"No one's home." A man's voice called.

"Please, I need help! He's bleeding!" She sobbed back.

"Go somewhere else." The voice said mockingly.

"I have nowhere else to go, please Urahara! I'm begging you." she called through tears.

"Very well, Ururu open the door, and give her this." The voice sighed. The door opened a crack and a small girl looked out at her.

"You have to put this on or I can't let you in." She said passing her a large bracelet that seemed to be made of cloth.

"Whatever you say." She said as she threw the bracelet on. The spiritual energy in the area decreased greatly and she walked through the door. She placed Uryu on the floor and looked up at the man sitting on the far end of the shop. Urahara just looked at her over the fan with mild amusement and surprise. "Please, Mr. Urahara, can you tell me if he will be ok or wake up soon?" She said as her voice quivered.

"He'll be fine." Urahara smiled as he jumped up and walked over to her. "You look like you've been through hell. Why don't you change into some different clothes and wash you wounds for a bit? Ururu, bring our guest some clean clothes. Jinta, get her something to clean her wounds with." He called in a boisterous voice. She just smiled, her mind was at peace.

"Miss, here are your new clothes." Ururu mumbled as she tugged on what was left of the girl's sleeve. "You can change in here." She added as she opened the door to one of the spare rooms. The girl smiled and went inside the room to change.

"What an interesting turn of events. I was thinking it would be an object that fell but it's a person, hmmm. This could either be a hindrance or a major discovery. Oh well first things first her spirit energy is still way too high; we'll need to bring it down. Tessai, go to the vault and get me another spirit energy eating bracelet, a necklace and anklets. This could take a lot besides I want to determine about how much energy she has to begin with." Urahara ordered as he thought about the situation.

"Excuse me, Mr. Urahara? Thank you so much for letting me stay here and taking care of me…" The girl smiled but was quickly cut off.

"Your always welcome here think nothing of it! You look simply beautiful sweetheart, but I think you'd look magnificent with a little jewelry. Sit down here. I was just having one of my assistants getting some for you. Ah here he is! Tessai! You hoo! Bring it over here." He smiled as he sat her down and beckoned Tessai. "Here's a bracelet to match your other one." He said passing it to her. "These are for your ankles." He gestured and she put them on. He noticed that by the second anklet she seemed to be getting more tired. "And the piece de résistance, the necklace, here let me put it on you."

"This is too much; I can ask you to give me all this stuff. You already gave me these; you don't need to give me anymore." She insisted tiredly.

"I have lots of stuff like this; it means nothing to me. I just enjoy making things beautiful and I think it would look best on you. It would make me very happy if you would accept it." He lied.

"Ok then." She smiled letting him put the necklace on her. "You really are too kind." She mumbled as she fell to the floor from having too much of her energy being absorbed away.

"She's good at making people feel guilty isn't she? Tessai move her over there we'll start experiments in a minute."


	3. Explanations and Hugs

Uryu Ishida woke up on the floor of Urahara's main room with his arms shoddily bandaged. He sat up and started to re-bandage his arms.

"Oooy Ishida you're up. That's good. You should be back to normal in a couple weeks." Urahara said over his shoulder as he stood on the other side of the room.

"How did I get here? Did you come get me?" Uryu asked as he stood up.

"The girl brought you all the way over here, don't know how she managed to avoid all the hollows but she got you here and that's what matters." Urahara turned toward Uryu.

"How is she? And where is she?" He said as he looked around.

"See for yourself." Urahara laughed taking a step to the left to reveal the form of the girl propped against the wall in a sitting position. She was still thin and half starved looking. Her skin was a pale shade of alabaster like she hid in dark rooms for days at a time. Her face had a slight round to heart shape to it. Her hair was golden in a short spiky bob cut. Instead of wearing rags she was now wearing a white dress and jewelry.

"Is she ok? She collapsed! Why are you not even trying to help!" Uryu ran over to where the girl lay against the wall and started trying to find a pulse.

"She's passed out because of all the jewelry I got her to wear. It's slowly sucking up all her spiritual energy. Oddly enough her energy levels never get any lower this, I can't gauge how much energy she has except to say it's infinite. Very frustrating. This experiment really isn't getting any where so you can wake her up if you want to talk to her. I can't even define what she is from this!" Urahara sighed with exasperation.

"Don't treat her like a lab rat." Uryu hissed as he removed the anklets from her ankles.

"Whatever kido." Urahara smirked from behind his fan.

Uryu took her hand and brushed a stray hair from her face. Her skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. The color was starting to slowly come back to her face as her hand warmed. Uryu breathed a slight sigh of relief then he stood up and turned away.

"Eh, where are you going, Ishida-kun? She going to wake up soon don't you want to be there when she does?" Urahara asked in shock.

"I just need to go home quickly and change; I don't want to stay in bloody, ripped clothes. I'm sure you'll be fine for a moment."Uryu said and then ran off.

Urahara watched him go with a smirk on his face. The girl started to wake up mumbling indiscernible phrases. Her large sky blue eyes opened and she looked around confused for a moment.

"Where's Uryu?" She murmured sleepily. "Is he Ok? Where is he?" She asked more alert now.

"Relax, he's fine and he just went back to his house to change, Ok. Now I have a question. How did you learn his first name, did he tell you it?" Urahara smiled wide.

"Well he didn't tell me exactly. Read his mind it told me the last hour of things he was thinking. And he was doing his homework before I arrived so I saw a memory of him writing his name on his homework." She blushed.

"Oh, I see." Urahara said, it wasn't the juicy gossip he was hoping for but it was an interesting power.

"Is she up yet?" Uryu asked as he walked in to Urahara's shop in his casual clothes.

"What is this, the question the gorgeously handsome shop keeper game? Or perhaps the Spanish Inquisition? Just talk to each other, leave me out of it." Urahara sighed as he went into another room.

"Umm." Uryu blushed clearing his throat. The girl jumped up from her spot on the ground and wrapped her arms around him. "What the heck are you doing!" Uryu yelled in surprise.

"I'm hugging you." She pouted.

"I can see that much. Get off me." He hissed grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from him. "You can't do that. We've never even properly met. I don't even know your name." He whispered.

"Oh, huh, I thought for sure I introduced myself. I must have forgotten again. Any way my name's a bit long so just call me Amme all my friends do." She smiled like a kid with candy.

"Alright, Amme-san then, please tell me why you are here." Uryu said sitting down.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Amme said sitting on ground across from Uryu. "So, a long time ago just after I was born the devil and his forces of evil came and took over heaven. My parents managed to smuggle me into some safe houses where I was raised, but they were killed. With the head god and goddess killed the kingdom fell into disarray and it was easy for him to complete his take over. But I was alive; as long as I live it is my job as the heir to the throne to take back my kingdom. So I was shipped from house to house and then I fell and landed here." She smiled at the last bit.

"So, you're a goddess, huh." Uryu said, not totally sure he believed her, after all how could a goddess be so weak. "Are you ok? You looked pretty bruised up yesterday and you were passed out just now."

"Passed out? Is that what you call it? I thought it was just really deep sleep." She said looking up at the ceiling like it had the answers written on it.

"You didn't answer the question." Uryu said getting a little annoyed now.

"Oh, really? What was the question again?" Amme smiled like a ditz.

"Are you Ok?" Uryu repeated getting more frustrated by the second.

"I'm fine; these wounds aren't much of anything really. I've had worse." She said looking at the cuts on her arms and knees.

"Then you're Ok to go home, right?" Uryu sighed.

"Oh, yes of course. I suppose I'll be going now. Thank you, for everything." She smiled getting up and hugging him again, despite his protests. "Where's Urahara? I need to thank him too."

"I'm right here!" Urahara smiled coming out from the other room. "Come give your savior a hug!" He said stretching out his arms.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Urahara!" She smiled as she gave the shopkeeper a big hug. "Well I'd best be going now. Thank you all again for all your help!" She said as she happily walked out the door.


	4. Deja vu

Uryu sighed; he just couldn't get that damn girl out of his head. She acted like she would be alright but something had felt off. With a girl that airheaded so many bad things could happen, she could be hurt, she could be eaten, she could have not gotten home safely, and if she did how was she fairing there? "Enough, you need to stop this." He scolded himself as he walked home from Sunflower Sewing. As he walked towards his apartment door he felt a disturbance in the air. He looked to the sky to see a very large hollow lumbering after something. "Dammit, it's always something." He scowled dropping his newly bought sewing stuff at his doorstep and running towards the hollow.

As he took several shots at the hollow he realized he was not alone. In front of the hollow a girl appeared to be running in his direction away from it. Her clothes were in tatters and her legs bleeding. As she got closer he recognized her, it was Amme.

" Déjà vu, much?" Uryu yelled to her as she stumbled towards him.

"Wait, what? Oh, yeah, right. Good to see you again." She smiled reaching him.

"So why are you still here?" He said turning towards her having finished off the hollow.

"It's hard to fall up." She sighed.

"When you told us you'd be fine to go home on your own you really had no way to get back, then?" Uryu shook his head.

"Not really. But I just figured I'd think of something soon." She said looking up at the sky.

"And how's that worked out for you so far?" He smirked. "Anyway if you needed help you should have told us." Uryu said putting his usual scowl back on his face.

"Sorry. Oh that's right I forgot to thank you for saving me again! Thank you so much!" She smiled glomping the poor protesting Quincy.

"I asked you to stop that." He said regaining his breath, causing her to smile guiltily. "Hey, wait a second. If you can't get home, where exactly are you staying?"

"In that park." She smiled pointing to a children's playground a few blocks away.

"You're not even staying in a house or apartment of any kind?" He exclaimed dismayed.

"I've stayed in worse; it's actually quite nice." She said smiling at the sky.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know what never mind; you can couch surf with me until you can find a way to get you back home. Come on we need to get you cleaned up and you dress fixed." Uryu sighed as he started off back towards his house.


	5. Mockery?

"Wow, Uryu! This house is amazing!" Amme exclaimed as she rushed in his small one room, one bathroom apartment.

"Um, really?" Uryu said more than a little shocked at her genuine excitement.

"Yeah! Look at this! You have a ceiling, and none of the walls are crumbling, and oooo, what's that!" She yelled as she ran around the room and throwing herself on the giant bean bag couch in the middle of the room. She rolled around on it delightedly.

"That's my couch of sorts; it's really more like a giant bean bag chair. I made it myself." He mumbled.

"You made this! That's amazing." She beamed.

"Thank you?" Uryu said still confused by her reactions to things. He thought it would be more along the lines of well, um… it's cozy. But instead she treated it like a palace. "So, you really like this place?"

"Yes, of course! Oooo! What's that lead to?" She exclaimed hopping up from the beanbag couch and running to the bathroom door.

"Umm, the bathroom." Uryu said as he followed her.

"Really and everything works in here?" She said in wonder as she opened the door and walked in. She then continued to turn on and off every knob in the bathroom.

"Yes of course it works, why wouldn't it?" He said getting angry now. "Look, I'm not sure if you're making fun of me or thought I was just poorer than this but I am letting you stay here. If it's not up to your standards you can just stop making fun of it and leave." He hissed as he grabbed her hand and turned off the sink's hot water tap that she had been playing with just a moment ago.

Amme looked up at him with the big eyes of a child. "Making fun of you? Why would I do that? I'm serious; this is probably one of the nicest places I've ever stayed."

"Like I believe that! You're a goddess! You've probably stayed in giant heavenly palaces that we mere mortals can't even fathom!" Uryu threw up his hands in frustration.

"Well that might be true but at that time I was only a baby; I can't even remember it. All my life that I can remember I've been hiding in one place or another, often without all its walls or part of the ceiling. I can remember hiding out in the ruins of what used to be the palace; underneath those fallen walls was one of the best places I've ever spent a night. So believe me when I tell you I am honestly very grateful to be able to stay here, and I really like this place." She said sadly looking up at him.

"I believe you." He sighed causing her to instantly brighten up. "And you can stay here until you figure out how to get back home, alright?" He said turning away again.

"Thank you so much, Uryu! You won't regret it!" She smiled as she threw her arms around Uryu in a big hug.

"I do already." He smirked to himself.


End file.
